dyingwillfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Highestbounty123/Dying Will and Famiglia Rules
Hello this is your probably first Admin unless you count the founer of this wiki Arc, Now this blog is meant to tell you guys about some basic rules whom are about Dying Will (Anything connected to it) and your Mafia Famiglias, What to and not to do now let us begin. Dying Will Dying Will is an important element within Katekyo Hitman Reborn as you all know it began with the simply Dying Will Bullet than evolved to the Dying Will Flames of the Sky then Earth and the rest of the stuff, Now im gonna be talking about it, Firstly lets start with the good ol' Dying Will Bullet. The Dying Will Bullet created by the Vongola Famiglia is a bullet that allows its victim (Thats how i call it) to turn superhuman only with his underwear which only happens if he has any regrets before dying, Now i bet you all want to use those bullets dontcha, Well im not gonna ban it but i am going to limit it meaning that if you want your character to have those bullets than he has to have a small connection to the Vongola not big connection like came in beat up everyone and stole the bullets okay? Cause thats old man real old. Each user can have only one character who uses Dying Will Bullet on someone else (Whoever he is be it friend or foe) and he has to have only 5 or less bullets cause if ya have 10 then you got skulls that spill out embarrasments and your only hope is of course Dr North (Shamal means North in arabic whom i speak and i call him Dr North sometimes) to help you, Thats right ya need that womanizing kissing freak to save ya life bet ya dont want that and if ya do ya still not getting more than 5 bullets nor more than one character having them in his possession. Now that ive cleared Dying Will Bullet ill get to Hyper Dying Will which of course is better stronger and off limits why? Cause we only see two characters in Hyper Dying Will Mode, Thats right im talkin bout Tsuna and Enma the Hyper Combination of badassness, Now i dont wanna here any and i repeat anyone not wanting that but im sorry cause its obviously rare. Now to the Dying Will Flames, You all know 'em, You all love 'em and you all want 'em well im not putting them off limits but i am going to do this, Dying Will Flames of the Earth are off limits because we dont know if others aside the Simon Boss and his guardians can use those flames (Not counting Daemon cause hes basicaly dead) yet the Dying Will Flames of the Sky are open up for buisness (Sky Flame for Famiglia bosses only no arguements) remember no giving a character dozens of flames like how Daemon had (That devilish badass) Earth and Sky Flames. Now as you can use Dying Will Flames of the Sky you can also create your own Dying Will Flames just make sure their unique, Tiny similarities to other flames are allowed i will put acceptions for tiny similarities to one or two flames out of the whole seven, But if alot of the flames have similarities to other flames than you will have to change it within a week or face deletion. And now to the other unique flames (Oath Flames are off limits because you need Tsuna's technique Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised to use it which will also need the X Gloves whom you will not contain) now there are some Special Flames that i will allow as well as create your own Special Flames, Now the Special Flames that i allow are limited to only 2-3 characters the flames are Flames of Wrath (2 characters only), Eighth Element (2 characters only) if you need more characters to use these flames please tell an admin why and if he/she allows it than you may increase the number of users yet 5 is the limit no more than that. As you know some characters have more than oen flame now im going to allow each character to have a normal Dying Will Flame and a Special Flame together, No character may have over 2 flames. One last thing if you are going to create a certain special flame dont call it something like Flames of Time just so you can use time manipulation cause that makes no sense as for Space manipulation thats also off limits so please dont make flames that dont make sense, Oh and i dont wanna see anyone do no freakin Hellfire Flames ya hear me? good Famiglia Ah yes Famiglia the great thing that Al Capone had, Well lets leave history lessons behind cause i hardly know a thing about Al Capone now a Famiglia is im sure something you all want (Well maybe not everyone but still) now making your Famiglia powerful is allowed indeed but they cant be more powerful than the Vongola nor can they be as strong as the Vongola being nearly strong as them is okay. As you know most (Maybe all of 'em) Famiglias have italian meaning to their name you dont have to give their name an italian meaning if ya dont want to that is. Something i need all of you to know, Since so far the highest generation of a Famiglia so far is 10 generations, So for short you cant go over 10 generations because a person can live to over 80 years so lets see 10 generations and 80 years old, About 800 years dont ya think? So no going over 10 generation. Well there isnt much to tell and not to tell about Famiglia except for if ya want them to be under the Vongola's command than you may as well remember who their hitman is also dont forget to visit Mafia Land for your good ol' cruise as well as free shampain for VIP members and delicious food not cooked by Bianchi. A few things a Famiglia needs and those things are emblem (Optional), HQ (Optional), No overpoweredness (Not optional), Equipments of their own be it a bullet or something (Optional) and members (Mainly the boss and guardians) dont forget no ridiculous powers and if you make a certain Dying Will Flame for them say if its exclusive for them or not okay? okay cha cha and (drinks coffee) Bianchi is hiding here (Spits coffee) Poison coffee again. See ya next time remember Do it with a Dying Will have fun Category:Blog posts